


Anything Worth Doing

by RavenCall70



Series: This Shit is a Love Story [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheating, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fendorian, First Kiss, Hypothermia, M/M, fenrian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/RavenCall70
Summary: Bull cheats on Dorian and comfort comes from an unexpected source.





	Anything Worth Doing

Dorian took another large swallow of wine straight from the bottle of Vint-9 he'd stolen from Skyhold's cellars. He couldn't believe how utterly stupid he'd been, how weak, how needy, how... trusting.

Kadan my ass, he grumbled before giving a choked growl as a tear tracked down his cheek. As if it had actually meant something, as if it were real. Said in earnest, not jest and he'd eaten it up as though it was made of the most precious gold. Fool, he berated himself for the hundredth time this evening. Stupid, needy, foolish, weak fool.

He leaned back against the cold stone wall of the tower he'd fled to and stared up into the sky at the multitide of stars. Skyhold was such a romantic place despite the threat to the world, or perhaps because of it. It had certainly cast a spell on him. Lulling him into a sense of security and safety so strong he'd let not only his guard drop, but his common sense as well. How had he convinced himself a Qunari felt anything for him? Was he really that blind or had he purposely ignored it all?

It certainly was no secret the Bull was... enthusiastic and... friendly. He'd heard the whispers and the rumours even before they'd left Haven; that many in the Inquisition enjoyed riding the Bull was no secret. He'd known it then and yet still believed Bull when he'd said he would stop seeing those others. That he only wanted him, Dorian, and no one else. Not true though.

He sighed, tipping the bottle to his lips again. He cringed at the spectacle he must have made when he'd fled the tavern after walking in on Bull and his... guest. His appearance had likely been much worse by the time he'd entered the grand hall, face flushed, eyes bright and shoulders trembling with anger, shock and hurt. Maker, how was he going to leave the tower now, never mind show his face to anyone?

To make that all so much worse was the fact that the Tevinter elf had witnessed it all. As if he didn't have enough to contend with.

Fenris had come to Skyhold to join the Inquisition a few weeks after Hawke had left for Weisshaupt. According to what he'd heard, the warrior had decided fighting with the Inquisition was safer than trying to fight slavers and Red Templars alone. And the warrior had been here long enough to make it clear he did not trust Dorian.

Recently, he'd also begun to needle him with questions about his choice of lover. Reminding him just what Bull was, as though he were concerned about his welfare. The comments had drawn more than one raised eyebrow from the inner circle. Not just from Dorian, but Varric and others, and then he'd started shadowing him on the battlefield to the point where Dorian was practically tripping over him every time he moved.

They'd argued about it just that morning after a rather intense scuffle with a band of Venatori and then again against Red Templars. That confrontation was still fresh in his mind, despite all the wine he'd drunk since.

"Kaffas! For Maker's sake Fenris I am not about to start slicing my hand open and bursting out in demons every time we engage an enemy! Stop shadowing me as if I am! I get it, you hate mages and you especially hate me because I'm from Tevinter, but you do not need to remind me of it every time we're out in the field!" He'd shouted.

"I wouldn't have to shadow you if you stopped performing and paid attention to what's behind you!" Fenris had shouted back, face flushed and breath heaving. "You have no idea how often you've had an enemy at your back! You're completely oblivious to your own safety!"

"I am not performing you miserable, prickly mage-hating elf! It's powerful magic which means it needs focus or I'd be blasting allies and enemies. You clearly have no idea how much power I wield so stop telling me how to do my job!"

"I wouldn't have to if you'd watch your back instead of making every spell you cast look like an audition for admirers!"

"I am not looking for anything! I'm trying to keep everyone safe!"

"And who's left to keep you safe? You're going to get yourself killed Pavus!"

"Why would you care? One less evil Tevinter in the world!"

"You're not an evil blood mage Pavus, you're admirable! I don't understand why you care so little for yourself."

"I'm... I'm what now?" He'd said, stumbling to a halt and watching Fenris' eyes widen in shock.

His jaw had dropped and he'd gaped at the warrior in stunned silence. It was at the same time Fenris realized what he'd just said and that everyone in their party had gone silent and were now staring at them them both.

"Venhedis!" Fenris had sworn, his face no longer flushed in anger as he ducked his head and stormed off. But not before Dorian had seen the tinge of pink going up his neck and colouring the tips of his ears.

"Sparkler? What in the Maker's name was all that about?" Varric had asked after Fenris was out of hearing.

Dorian had scowled at him, still confused by Fenris' outburst. "Why are you asking me? You've known him longer than I have. He's done nothing but threaten and sneer at me since he got here. And he's never stopped criticizing everything I do. From how I dress, to who I sleep with and how much time I spend in the library. As if that is a crime worthy of derision."

Varric raised a brow at him. "He picks on you for reading too much?"

"I'm sure he derives some perverse pleasure from ensuring I'm never comfortable. Besides, I suspect he's bored with not having slavers to hunt and I'm the next best thing. I'm the evil mage from Tevinter and I represent everything he hates about the place."

"I don't think it's that simple Sparkles."

"It is that simple Varric. He just doesn't want to lose his favourite punching bag."

"I wouldn't take bets on that."

\----xxx----

Dorian shivered as he took another swig of wine from the bottle. He really should have brought a blanket. Though he couldn't fault himself for not planning ahead given he'd been running on a state of shock since leaving the tavern. And what did it say that Bull hadn't come looking for him?

He swiped angrily at the tear that tracked down his cheek. He was being ridiculous. It was only a bit of fun. If he'd been rational about all this from the start, he could be having a bit of fun now instead of drinking alone and freezing to death. Which, considering his current state would be quite the feat. He wasn't sure he could make it back down the ladder, let alone focus long enough to have fun of any kind other than passing out in a stupor.

Groaning in protest, he got to his hands and knees and stood, swaying in place a moment before his legs gave out and he sank back to the ground.

"Well, that's not good." He mumbled, letting his head fall down to his arms and his eyes to drift closed. Perhaps a short nap might straighten him out. But it's cold, his sober self argued. Mmpf, was all he could manage in response as sleep claimed him.

\----xxx----

Fenris watched as Dorian ran out of the tavern as though he was being pursued by demons. The mage's face was flushed, but not from exertion. No, his current state if fluster was something not caused by anything pleasant.

To Fenris, accustomed to the expectations of Tevinter nobility, Dorian looked as though he'd just had his heart stomped on and couldn't decide whether to attack or burst into tears, yet because of his upbringing he'd instead chosen to flee. He knew the Iron Bull kept a room on the top floor and could guess what had happened. It likely hadn't helped that he'd already badgered the mage several times on the wisdom of being with a Qunari. In fact, he thought it likely Pavus was now cursing Fenris, imagining the elf saying "I told you so."

Fenris groaned into his tankard. He'd been trying to drown the memory of his outburst from earlier that morning. It was both embarrassing and shocking to discover the real reason why he'd been annoying Dorian since he'd arrived at Skyhold. At first, he really had hated him and what he stood for, following him around, watching for any sign he was hiding something sinister.

But all his spying, taunting and veiled threats had been for naught. Not only was Pavus not a blood mage, but he was actively fighting the kind of mages Fenris loathed with every fibre of his being. He was also smart, witty, devilishly handsome, talented and a powerful Altus who had given up everything to be free of his homeland's depravities. In short, everything about Dorian was impressive, except for how little he semed to care for his own well-being.

Which was what had made him start watching Dorian's back in the first place, keeping this revelation to himself. Until that morning, when Dorian barely missed getting impaled on a Red Templar crystal shard and Fenris hadn't been able to let it go this time. He'd felt true fear at the thought of Dorian succumbing to red lyrium madness like Varric's brother Bartrand had, and an inexplicable fury had overtaken him.

And now something he hadn't anticipated had happened. Dorian had caught Bull cheating and from what he understood about that situation, Dorian had believed Bull was faithful, honest. It really wasn't his business, but he knew it was unlikely anyone would call the Qunari out for his behaviour and even if Dorian did, he would downplay his reaction and pretend he hadn't been hurt. Venhedis, he growled, downing the last of his ale and getting to his feet.

He caught Krem's knowing glance as he headed up the stairs, the warrior nodding at him as though giving his approval for what he was about to do. He grimaced back at him and kept going, still unsure what was making him think this was a good idea or even why he cared.

He reached Bull's door, Cole watching him from his spot in the corner, smiling at him as though he too approved of his intentions. With a frustrated sigh, he knocked, not irritated enough to disregard common courtesy. He heard a muffled grunt from the other side, a shuffle of clothes and garbled words and then the door opened. Bull stood there, practically naked with what he assumed to be the Qunari version of smallclothes but which looked more like a loincloth.

"Well, if it isn't the glowy elf." Bull beamed. "What can I do for you?"

"You can stay away from Dorian. After you apologize."

"What?!" Bull scowled, though he could see a faint spot of colour in the Bull's cheeks. "Why would I do either of those things?"

"He's supposed to be your kadan is he not?" Fenris challenged, feeling his temper rise.

"Of course he is. Don't see how that's any of your business."

"You made it my business when you shagged someone else and Dorian saw it. You were so busy getting laid, you didn't even see him leave."

Bull paled, his eyes flicking behind him before remembering Fenris was still standing there. "Don't know what you're talking about elf."

Fenris snorted. "I didn't expect you would. Stay away from him Bull or next time this won't be as pleasant."

"Are you threatening me?" Bull asked, incredulous.

"I am. Dorian doesn't deserve to be treated like this and if he won't stand up for himself, I'll do it for him."

Bull snorted, his one eye glaring coldly. "What? Are you his slave now? Signed on to be his bodyguard? Guess old habits die hard."

Fenris met the cold glare with ice of his own, but didn't flinch. "If you're trying to provoke me, you'll have to try harder Qunari. I won't warn you again." He said, turning his back and walking away.

"You can't stop me from seeing him elf." Bull called. "It's his decision, not yours."

Fenris ignored him and kept moving, taking the full ale Krem held out to him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Nodding his thanks, he left the tavern and moved to a stand of bushes to calm himself as he drank the ale alone in the darkened courtyard.

Maker, that had not been what he'd wanted to say at all. He'd wanted to shame the Qunari, call him out for being a shit but he didn't have Sera's knack for name-calling or Dorian's wit for creative insults. Nor did he entirely understand why he was making any of this his business. Finishing his ale, he stashed the tankard in a bush, not wating to return to the tavern and headed up the stairs to the keep.

"Elf." Varric nodded at him as he passed his table.

"Dwarf."

Varric cocked his head, staring at him as though he was trying to work out a puzzle. "You seem... I dunno... upset. Something wrong?"

"Have you seen the mage?"

Varric frowned. "The mage? You mean Dorian? The one you yelled at this morning?"

Fenris grunted, a pained expression on his face. "Yes. Him."

"Not sure I should answer that. He seemed pretty upset when he came through here earlier and I don't think he's in the mood to deal with you now. No offense elf, but he's my friend just as much as you are."

"Fasta vaas." Fenris huffed and sank into a chair. "I am... concerned about the mage. And I know what has upset him."

Varric's jaw dropped, blinking at him as though Fenris had just admitted to supporting the mage rebellion. "I think my jaw just landed in the Deep Roads again. Did you just say you were... worried about Dorian?"

Fenris felt a flush in his cheeks and couldn't bring himself to meet Varric's eyes. "I don't know why Varric. But he is not like other mages of his kind. He is... an honourable man."

Stunned, Varric stared at him without a witty retort to respond with. "Maker's breath. The world must really be coming to an end."

"Varric."

"You promise you're not just making this up so you can... I dunno, provoke him or something?"

"Do you really think I would lie about something like this?" Fenris challenged him.

Varric sighed. "No, you wouldn't. Especially not about a mage. Fine, as far as I know he went to his quarters. If he's not there... well, you might try checking the towers on the ramparts."

"The ramparts?"

Varric nodded. "He used to go there sometimes to get away from all the whispering about him when we first came here."

Fenris got to his feet. "Thank you."

"No problem elf. Just... go easy on him alright?"

Fenris nodded and slipped through the door leading to the rooms above the gardens. He'd made a point of knowing where the Vint's room was as soon as he'd met him. But as he approached the door, he knew Dorian wasn't inside. He pushed the door wide, cursing under his breath at the cold, empty room.

Turning away, he stared out across the courtyard, eyeing the towers dotting the ramparts. Venhedis, this was ridiculous, he muttered to himself as he headed for the nearest tower. He scowled at it, cursing further at the realization it was the mage tower, stopping just shy of opening the door.

If Dorian had been as upset as he'd seemed, the last thing he'd want would be for someone to find him. The mage tower was never quiet or private, so he continued on to the next one. As he climbed the ladder to the third tower, he wondered for the thousandth time just what exactly he was doing. Dorian was not his problem, nor did he believe the mage felt anything but tolerance for him. But his steps didn't slow or falter as he cleared the ladder and stepped into the chill night air of the Frostbacks.

A dark shape was huddled in the far corner opposite the ladder. Fenris' breath caught in his throat as he hurried over and knelt at the mage's side. Dorian's breathing was steady, but as he put his hand to his cheek, he swore at how icy the mage's skin was under his hand.

"Mage." He called, putting a hand to Dorian's shoulder and shaking him. "Mage! Dorian!"

"Mmmphs."

"Dorian, wake up. You're freezing."

Dorian twitched, his eyes fluttering open to stare up at him blearily. "You look like a ghost. Are you a ghost? Is this the Fade? It's awfully cold for the Fade. It usually quite temperate."

"It's not the Fade. Get up mage. Can you stand?"

"Stand?" Dorian repeated, struggling a bit at his uncoordinated efforts to sit up. "Yes, I tried that. It didn't work out."

"I cannot carry you down a ladder. Get up."

"You're rather bossy for a spirit." Dorian huffed, struggling to his feet. "But if you insist. It's cold here. It's warmer down the ladder then?"

Fenris sighed and nodded, though he knew it was too dark for Dorian to see it. "Yes, it's warmer."

"Alright." He said, getting to his feet. "Lead the way spirit."

\----xxx----

Dorian managed to get himself down the ladder while Fenris stood at the bottom, fully prepared to catch him if he fell. Once outside however, Dorian's overindulgence caught up with him and after tripping over his feet three times, he fell to the ground and passed out.

Cursing under his breath, Fenris braced himself and gathered the mage in his arms, carrying him to his quarters where the fire he'd lit earlier still burned in the hearth. He grunted under the weight of the mage, Dorian completely unresponsive as he settled him under the blankets on his bed.

With a huff of exasperation, whether at himself or Dorian, he wasn't sure. He turned from the bed and moved to stoke the fireplace, adding several more logs to the fire. Satisfied it would burn for several hours, he stripped out of his armour down to his tunic and breeches and searched through a small cupboard for his stash of hoarded potions.

It was a habit he'd developed after the fall of Kirkwall's Chantry. With the loss of his safe haven in the beleaguered city and the subsequent separating from his friends from being on the run, healing himself was no longer a simple thing. He could no longer seek the aid of a mage's healing ability nor did he wish to if it could be avoided. Before arriving in Skyhold, he'd begun stockpiling as many healing draughts as he could carry. As a result, he had more potions than any one person should need, and more than enough to help one inebriated mage.

After warming a small basin of water and procuring a small cloth, he returned to the bed where Dorian slept. A fine sheen of sweat marred the mage's brow and he moved to wipe it away with the damp cloth, muttering a curse at the chill coming from Dorian's skin.

Dropping the cloth, he placed his hand to Dorian's brow and cursed more vehemently at how cold the mage was. Throwing back the blankets, he stripped Dorian down to his smalls, ignoring the thrill of interest his cock had at the sight of the mage's exquisitely muscular body. Wasting no time, he stripped to his smalls and crawled in beside him, gathering Dorian's cold flesh to him as he covered them both in several layers of blankets.

Gritting his teeth and muttering in Tevene, he ran his hands up and down Dorian's limbs and back, coaxing circulation into the man. Despite the seriousness of the situation, his own body was reacting in the most interested way to the feel of Dorian's skin pressed to his own.

After several minutes of his ministrations, Dorian began to fidget and moan, his teeth beginning to chatter as his body reacted to the return of wamth to his skin. Still unconscious, the mage turned in Fenris' arms, his hands going to the elf's back and drawing him closer. Close enough that Fenris became alarmed when he sensed Dorian's arousal pressing against his thigh.

He groaned at the sensation, his own arousal showing renewed interest as it hardened and lengthened beneath his smalls. Swearing again, he tried to extricate himself from Dorian's grip only to find himself held more tightly, the friction of the mage's movement making him harder.

Dorian hummed in appreciation, eyes still tightly closed as he began to rock his hips, grinding his arousal into Fenris' hip. He bit his lip, his mind warring with his body to put an end to this before it went too far.

"Amatus." Dorian whispered, still drifting in a haze of semi-consciousness. "Mmm. Amatus, you're so warm."

Fenris froze. He knew that endearment well. He'd heard it often enough in Tevinter, spoken to both lovers and slaves among the Magisters almost as often as the sun shone. But never had he heard it spoken as a declaration of love and commitment. His heart beat harder in anger on Dorian's behalf. If this was how the mage had seen the Iron Bull, then the Qunari's beyrayal was even more vile than he thought. Citizens of Tevinter rarely, if ever, admitted to caring about someone so much that they would expose such a weakness to anyone, not even their own partners. It just wasn't done. Yet here was this outcast mage who'd spoken it aloud to a Qunari, whose race had been at war with his own people for decades.

He was still seething over Bull's betrayal when Dorian pressed his lips to his cheek in a tender kiss. A thrill of fear and longing surged through him at the touch even as Dorian spoke again. "What did I do to deserve someone like you amatus? You're perfect for me." He whispered, his arms still wrapped securely around Fenris' waist.

That was it. As much as his confused state registered just how much he wanted Dorian to be saying those things about him, he could not allow this to continue. Renewing his efforts, he struggled in the mage's grasp, extricating himself from the bed, making Dorian blink up at him drunkenly as the movement jarred him awake.

Fenris remained rooted to the floor, watching as Dorian's pleased smile vanished into a look of alarm as his mind registered just who he was staring at. He bolted upright, cursing as a wave of dizziness hit him, his cheeks flushing soon after as he then noticed his current state of undress.

His eyes flashed with suspicion before settling on barely disguised fear he covered with anger. "Fenris? What is the meaning of this? Have you finally decided to kill me after all or is this your idea of taking me down a notch from my high and mighty status as an Altus?"

Fenris scowled. "What?! Don't be ridiculous mage. I am nothing like the Magisters."

"No? Then what am I doing in your bed? What happened to my clothes? Why are you...?" Dorian broke off, his eyes going wide with the return of his memory of the days' events. "I didn't... Maker, please tell me I didn't proposition you while drunk."

Fenris couldn't hide the small smile that played on his lips. "It would have been a miracle if you'd been able to manage that, but no. You did not proposition me."

Dorian's eyes narrowed further as his memory became more clear. Clutching the blanket to his chest his confusion gave way to anger. "Right. I remember now, even as much as I'd like to forget. You must be beside yourself with vindication Fenris. Come on, get on with it. Tell me you told me so, rub my nose in how you were right all along about Bull. I'm sure you're enjoying what happened immensely given how much you despise me."

"I will not. And I don't despise you mage."

Dorian scowled at him as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, cursing at the wave of dizziness he felt at the sudden movement. "Right. I merely imagined all your insults and sneering at me these past few weeks. Must be my delicate sensibilities over-reacting again."

He swayed on his feet, his sudden intake of breath filling Fenris with alarm as he froze in place. "I apologize if I offended you Dorian. You are unlike any Tevinter mage I've ever met."

Dorian turned to glare at him, anger filing his green-hazel eyes. "Now you're mocking me? Is this some kind of sick, twisted game you're playing, because if it is I'm not amused."

Fenris sighed, closing the distance between them as he came around the bed to stand within arm's reach of the mage. "It's not a game and I am sorry. I would not have said those things about the Qunari if I'd known he was your amatus."

Dorian went white as sheet and took a step back only to be stopped by the bed hitting his legs, making him fall backwards as he overbalanced to land on it. "That's preposterous! Where did you hear that? Have you been spying on me?"

Fenris crossed his arms and glared back at him. "I have not been spying on you. You whispered it to me not five minutes ago."

Dorian blinked furiously, alarm rising in Fenris as he realized the mage was on the verge of tears. "Vishante kaffas. That wasn't a dream." He muttered, his voice breaking as his hands covered his face. "Maker's breath, I'm a disgrace."

Fenris sighed and took as seat on the bed at Dorian's side. "You are not a disgrace mage. You were betrayed and you have every right to be upset."

Dorian lowered his hands to stare at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "So you did see what happened then."

"Yes."

"And I came to be in your quarters how exactly? If memory serves I was somewhere cold, drinking alone."

"I found you at the top of one of the towers. I brought you here because you were frezing and in no condition to manage it on your own."

"You found me?" Dorian asked, confusion evident in his tone. "You? Why? I don't understand. Why do you care what state I'm in?"

"Honestly I'm not entirely certain, but I've grown to like you mage. I don't understand it, but you are worthy of my respect and I find myself attracted to you despite everything I know of Tevinter mages."

Dorian gaped at him, his mouth opening and closing as though to speak but could not find the words. "You what? You... you're attracted to... me? Are you certain this isn't a dream? This isn't a joke is it? If it is I don't find it the least bit amusing."

"It's no joke mage. You should also know I told Bull he owes you an apology. I might also have told him to stay away from you."

"Either you're telling the truth, in which case you've gone mad, or this is a very vivid dream brought on by too much alcohol. I'm very much convinced it's the latter of the two."

Fenris grunted and without thinking took one of Dorian's hands and placed a kiss to the back of it. When he didn't pull away, he pulled the mage to him and placed a kiss to Dorian's parted lips. "Does this feel like a dream?" He whispered.

Dorian sighed against him, his breath ghosting over Fenris' cheek. "If it is, it's a very pleasant one."

"This is no dream mage. I want to know you better and... I've come to care for you."

"This is very unfair."

Fenris frowned. "What is?"

"You're seeing me at my worst and I can't think of anything witty to say. It's... making me very uncomfortable."

"You'll live."

Dorian flushed and then began to shiver again. "Cccold."

Fenris draped a blanket over his shoulders and pulled him into his arms, running his hands up the mage's back to warm him. "I'm sorry about Bull mage."

"You were right Fenris. I should never have trusted him." Dorian murmured into his shoulder, his shivering subsiding in Fenris' arms.

"May I ask why you did? You don't have to tell me."

"I... I was lonely. There aren't many in the South who trust me here. I thought it might help me feel... I don't know. Like I belonged maybe?"

"Why did you leave the Imperium Dorian?" Fenris asked, the mage tensing in his arms as the words reached him.

"I... I'd rather not discuss that now."

"Alright. If you're warm enough for me to release you, I will make you some tea."

"I... yes. I'm better now. Thank you."

Fenris released him, returning a few minutes later with a mug of tea. Dorian sipped at it, letting the heat from the mug warm his hands while the tea helped warm his insides.

"I never imagined a scenario like this. Half naked, sipping tea in your bed. It seems surreal."

"That makes two of us mage." Fenris snorted as Dorian handed him back the empty mug. "I... would you like to stay here tonight? I do not feel comfortable sending you back to your quarters until you are fully recovered from your exposure to the cold."

"I..." It was on his lips to protest, but the thought of sleeping in his quarters, alone, was not appealing. "If it's all right with you I would like to stay."

"Very well." Fenris nodded. "We should get some sleep then. Move over mage."

Dorians eyes widened. "We're sharing the bed?"

"After all the shivering you've done since you woke, you honestly think I'd let you sleep alone?"

"Well no... but... "

"Shut up mage." Fenris growled, curling against Dorian's back and pulling him to his chest. "Go to sleep Dorian. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Bossy." Dorian grumbled even as he snuggled deeper into Fenris' embrace, a faint smile on his lips as his eyes drifted closed.

_*fin_


End file.
